Hero
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: Harry Is returning to his seventh year and is really depressed. Siucidal thoughts run through his head often


**Hey all!! I already have an InuYasha one shot. I was on you tube not long ago and this idea just came to me as I watched HogwartsHonorRoll's video Hero (Harry Potter/PotC crossover). It is about Harry and Draco but it is not a slash sorry. I hope you all like my story!! You should thank my friend My Chemical Romance Fan a.k.a Sesshomarugrl for kicking my butt in gear and posting this story!! Thank You Girl!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song that inspired this song. I'm not even sure I own this plot lol. I don't even own Harry Potter though I wish I did. If I did they would be cleaning my room!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Summery: Harry is returning to his seventh year and really depressed. Suicidal thoughts run through his head often.**

**AN: I don't condole in suicide. It is a sad and horrid thing I don't think you should all go out and try to kill yourselves for attention.**

Harry was overjoyed when the time for school to start came around. A cloud of black was still hanging over his head. Cedric was dead, Sirius was dead, and Dumbledore was gone as well. Ever sense the Headmaster had passed Harry's uncle and aunt started to beat him. He was beaten to the point were he would bleed to death. Unfortunately they would not allow that. To let him die would be letting him get off easy.

He finally made it to the train for school and walking across the platform to get on the train he thought of his summer and was looking forward to his seventh year. Harry was wondering how Ron and Hermione were doing. He had not received one letter all summer from either one of them. After walking onto the train he found his friends in a compartment. They were laughing and joking around with each other. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were sitting in the room. They never even looked up to see if Harry was coming or not. Walking dejectedly to an empty compartment he found one in the back of the train. Right before the train was about to start the door came open to show none other then Draco Malfoy. "Oh look its Pot head. What are you doing here? You should be with the stupid Weasel and disgusting Mudblood." Harry tried to tune out Draco's cold voice but the remarks he was saying just cut Harry more and more with every word. "…not to mention no one likes you." at this point Harry walked out the door and fled to the bathroom. After closing and locking the door he slid down the wall. His knees to his chest he silently cried. After he changed he waited for the train to come to a stop before he exited the bathroom.

Outside Harry looked for his friends finding them climbing into a carriage. He found one that had just a couple of second years. Thoughts of the razor that he kept in the wristband was flowing through his head.

Once the carriage stopped he climbed out and walked slowly into the Great Hall. Spotting his friends right off the bat he noticed there was no empty set. He slumped to an empty space at the very end of the table. After the sorting and Dumbledore's welcome back speech food appeared on the table. Harry took little bits of the food in front of him but never took one bite. As he sat there he never noticed the blue/grey eyes that followed his every move.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table watching Harry. He seamed different this year and Draco was going to find out why. After the food was cleared away Draco noticed Harry had not touched his food then it was gone.

Walking the halls to the Slytherin Dorms he hears a noise in the first floor boys' bathroom. He cautiously made his way into the room. Keeping quiet he walked to the last stall and slowly opened the door. Sitting in the stall past out is non other then the-boy-who-gets-on-his-nerves. Draco scoffed before turning to leave. Just before he walked off a spot of red on the tiles caught his eye. Looking back at the annoying Gryffindork he noticed some-what shallow cuts running along his arms. Draco lifted the unconscious boy into his arms. he is way to thin Lifting the boy he noticed he weighed less then a normal person his age should. By now Draco was glad that he was Head-boy and had his own dorm room with a private entrance. He set Harry, yes Harry now, on the bed and walked into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. He walked back into the room and ran it gently over the boy's arms. A few moments later Harry stirred. "Hello." Draco called out softly as to not scare him. "Where am I?" "In my room. Why do you do it?" Harry looked in Draco's eyes and found nothing but concern and worry. "Well it is hard to explain but well, after Dumbledore died everything changed. I mean I never liked the old fool but he was keeping me safe. My, well the people I live with found out and started to beat me. It got worse with each day soon to the point were I was sure I would bleed to death. They never let that happen of course, then I got on the train to come back to school. My friends ignored me and then you came along. You taunted me and hurt me. All I could think about this summer was everything you said, what those people said and what my so called friends say behind my back. I guess it all just got to much and cutting helped me through the pain. After all I'm not suppose to live if the Dark Lord is to die. One thing after another I guess." After he was done he laid his head back on the pillow and slowly closed his eyes whispering, "Why did you help me?" "Well I just don't think anyone should hurt them selves. Even if I don't really like the person and I don't really have a grudge against you its just that every one expected me too. I'm sorry for all that I have done to you." "I forgive you just don't do it again.

That is how we became friends. I guess after you save someone's life they tend to stick to you. The war started only 2 months after that and just like he said Harry died taking out Voldemort. It hurts some we had become so close. He even introduced me to my wife. I thought everyone should now he was not the wonderful golden-boy-who-did-no-wrong, he was a person with dreams and goals. It just hurts to know that he will never be a healer like he wanted to be. We will all miss you Harry! R.I.P. Harry James Potter

By Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat the paper down on Harry's grave. "I hope you like it my friend. I will leave you a copy." "Draco," called a smooth voice from his side. "Come along love. It is time to go home. We will come back soon." "Alright Megan lets go." The couple turned with one last wave to Harry's grave and walked out of the Cemetery. Rest in peace Harry. Soon I will see you again.

The End


End file.
